Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus and a method for producing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus is known as an apparatus for forming a fine pattern on a substrate in order to produce a semiconductor device or the like. The imprint apparatus is an apparatus for making an imprint material supplied to the substrate and a mold contact with each other and giving energy for curing to the imprint material to thereby form a pattern of a cured composition onto which a concave-convex pattern of the mold is transferred.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-102132 describes an imprint apparatus having a deforming unit (heating mechanism) configured to illuminate light to thermally deform a region to be processed and curing an imprint material with the region to be processed thermally deformed.
An observing unit configured to illuminate a region to be processed on a substrate with light and receive reflected light of this light to thereby observe the region to be processed is used for an imprint apparatus in some cases. The observing unit observes a state where an imprint material spreads due to a contact of a mold and the imprint material, for example.